Twenty
by findredjohn
Summary: Twenty chapters of pure Jisbon. One-shots, and the like.
1. Chapter 1

I hate fundraisers.

They were there undercover, a special case.

Hardly anything required the whole team to play pretend.

...Okay...it isn't that bad. Champagne, dancing, music...and she wouldn't admit this to anyone—especially Jane, but she liked dressing up fancy like this.

"Lisbon?"

"Yeah?"

"Come dance with me."

"No way Jane, we're undercover."

"Oh come on. People dance at fundraisers. Why not? No one's going to think anything of it, trust me." She smiled, amused.

"Trust you, huh?" He looked hurt.

"What?" He laughed, smiling.

"...Okay." His eyes lit up. "But only one." His smiled made hers stretch as he takes her hand gently, leading her on to the dance floor.

After he has her in his arms, hand comfortably sitting on her waist, the other gently squeezing hers, he lets out a breath.

"What?"

"Oh just thinking." He says without conviction, nestling his head down against her own.

"Talk to me, Jane."

He pauses, thinking. It seems a hundred moments have passed before he answers.

"Okay. But on one condition."

"Yeah, what?"

"Make it two dances."

* * *

Her head's comfortably tucked under his chin, eyes closed, breathing slowly; she felt calm, relaxed, for the first time in how long?

"Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to tell me?"

"...Oh right. I...was going to say...that I'm sorry for how I've been treating you lately. Running off to my room, 'pursuing' Red John...I know I've been pushing you away. I'm sorry for that, Lisbon."

"Jane, it's okay."

"No, it's not okay. You don't trust me? And we're partners Lisbon...that means something to me. Partners should trust each other, and I want us to have that trust. I mean, I trust you. I'd trust you with anything." She didn't move, she couldn't. She couldn't let him look into her eyes and see the truth.

"Jane that...thank you. For saying that."

"I thought it needed to be said."

* * *

They were silent for a while, so close to each other she could feel his heart beat. She felt Jane's grip on her waist tighten as he gently whispered into her ear.

"Teresa?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you? Trust me?" She considered her reply for a while, but eventually she made a decision.

"Mostly."

"Mostly?"

"Jane, you've run out on me so many times I..."

"I know. But that's the past." He pulled me back, looking into my eyes. "I'm always going to be here for you. For anything. I need you to know that no matter what I do, or you do, or anyone else, really—that will never change." He pulls her tight again, breathing fast. She panics. That did it. She couldn't be near him anymore or she would cry. She couldn't cry. Not with him.

She pulled back, gazed into his eyes a moment, then walked away without a word. She looked back briefly, and she could swear she saw him smile.


	2. Chapter 2

_Continued from chapter one._

* * *

"Struck out, huh?" Rigsby says, a smirk on his face.

"Ha, yeah. I hope it worked." He looks around nervously. Rigsby nods, looking over at the doors Lisbon left through.

"Do you think she'll be okay? Cho's out there, isn't he?"

"Oh yeah, he is. She'll be fine. It's Lisbon." He smiled, admiring her strength of character.

"Yeah, yeah... So did you fake it, or did you say something?" He looks over at Rigsby, intrigued.

"We were pretending."

"Looked pretty genuine to me."

"that is the point." Rigsby laughed, shrugging. Van Pelt wanders over, a huge smile on her face.

"So gentlemen, is the bait hooked?"

"Oh yeah. He'll approach her any second, I bet." Jane said, hopeful, yet confident. Van Pelt and Rigsby smiled at each other...a similar smile they shared the night they first got together._ Interesting_... he thought. He almost missed it. Something happened there.

"Shall we go watch?" Jane asks, pointing towards the door. As they walked, he couldn't help but think of the look she gave him as she left. There was a lot of emotion in her eyes...difficult to pick just one. Yet at the same time, it was as if she was reading him. Looking for truth. Which she would have found. Because he meant it. He meant every word.


	3. Chapter 3

It's her birthday.

She's at work early, as usual. But she doesn't mind, she likes work. It keeps her sane...mostly.

She walks into her office, and a figure startles her.

"Happy birthday, Lisbon."

"Oh gosh, Jane." She puts her briefcase of never-ending paperwork on her desk, ditching her coat. "Why are you here so early?" He smiled. A mischievous smile.

"I wanted to be the first person to wish you happy birthday." She smiled wide, walking closer. "So...happy birthday." He held out a small box with a bow on it.

"Really?"

"Yeah." She opened the box, revealing a silver necklace that said 'Teresa'. As she lifted it out of the box, the little emeralds on either side sparkled in the dim light. She looked back up, dazed.

"Wow, Jane...this is...beautiful." He smiled, taking it from her hands and gently latching it around her neck. "Thank you, Jane, this is gorgeous." He pulled her into his embrace, squeezing her tightly.

"Happy birthday, princess."

* * *

She just let him hold her. She buried her head against his neck, filling in for all those times when he'd disappear for days without a word. They stayed like that for a while, close to each other. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door and a smiling Rigsby peeked through.

"Oh sorry boss, I didn't realise you had company." She pulled back, turning around.

"Oh no, it's okay." She looked back at Jane awkwardly, unsure of what to say.

"I just gave her her birthday present." Rigsby nodded, smiling.

"Okay. Well, Cho and Grace want to see you and Jane in the bullpen." Lisbon smiled, nodding, as Rigsby walked out. She turned back to Jane, letting out a breath.

"Oh come on, it was just a hug."

"Oh stop it you." She slapped him playfully on the arm while he pretended to look hurt.

She walked out, Jane shadowing her, wearing a knowing smile. As she turned the corner, she was met with a chorus of "happy birthday!" and poppers going off. She laughed, a little shocked. He smiled, her happiness fuelling his. Everyone surrounded her, excited. All those who called the bullpen home were here to celebrate Lisbon's tenth birthday at the bureau. Jane slowly walked back towards his couch, sitting on the arm. He didn't care much for joining in on parties.

Lisbon looked at him from the other end of the office; her mouth smiling with happiness-but her eyes smiling with affection. He only saw that occasionally. He was glad he gave her his gift before the party began. That way they had privacy. As he sat there, watching Lisbon enjoy her birthday, he dwelled on the last few minutes. He loved holding her close to him. Where she would always be safe. It felt so good to have her in his arms. It had been...so long since he hugged her last. As soon as she had pulled away, he missed her. He ached for her now. But he always felt like that. He had learned to live with it. He just had to wait for an excuse to be close to her.

But one day...he hoped he wouldn't have to.


	4. Chapter 4

They were driving. In the rain.

She had the wheel, knuckles whitened with stress. This case had been tough—on both of them…and on their relationship. Red John always was…tough.

He sighed. This constant stress isn't healthy for her. He can see the dark circles ringing her eyes, prominent even in this dim light.

She squints ahead, lights flashing off raindrops and bouncing around. Attempting to get home in this weather is treacherous.

A blinking light calls her attention to the dash board, and frantically she tries to manoeuvre her way onto the side of the road. He sits up straighter, trying to see, when the car stops with a sharp halt, and steam starts flowing out of the hood. It mixes with the rain, creating a thick fog that coats the window. Agitated, she throws the door open, flinging herself into the downpour. He forces himself out of the car, door bouncing closed behind him. The indicator is flashing irregularly, and smoke continues to pour from under the hood. She throws her hands down onto the car, frustrated and defeated. He steps closer, wary of her state, and gingerly places his hand on hers. She looks up at him, raw emotion flooding behind her eyes, scanning him. Suddenly, she pulls her hand back, stepping away from him.

"I can't do this, Jane." He searches her eyes, unsure. When he replies with silence, she lets out a breath, trudging further into the rain.

"Lisbon, wait!" He runs after her, catching her shoulder. She turns, pain in her eyes.

"Jane, I can't work like this anymore." She drops her arms in defeat, head slightly lowered. Immediately he's flooded with guilt, just seeing her looking so weak. He lowers his head, considering his response. When he looks back up into her eyes, he knows this is the only way…the only way to keep her.

"Lisbon, I'm sorry." She looks at him with such…disappointment.

"That's not good enough, Jane."

"I'm not done." He steps closer, eyes never leaving hers. "Lisbon, I care about you, okay. I do. I care about you so much, sometimes…sometimes it hurts." She continues to stare into his eyes, her defense depleting as he speaks. "I would never hurt you on purpose. And…I know that I've been pushing you away, but that's because…because if I don't, I…" He can't. He can't get the words out. She looks at him expectantly, not offering any response. He reaches for her hand, slick with cold water and shivering, and grasps it in his. "Because I love you." The rain continues to pour down, unrelenting. He stands there, holding her hand, waiting. Tears start to trip over themselves as they fall down her cheeks. She reaches her hand to him to steady herself, and he pulls her close. She buries her head in his chest, hands now wrapped around his neck. The rain chills him to the bone, but he can't let go of her. He never will.


	5. Chapter 5

_Continued from chapter four._

When the shivers begin to rack her body, he knows it's time to move. He pulls back, taking hold of her hands. Looking back at the car, he knows they're not going anywhere in that thing. So he goes back, retrieves his phone, and calls Rigsby.

She climbs in beside him, closing the door. He looks over at her, eyes red, dripping from head to toe.

"Is he coming?"

"Yeah, they're on their way." They stare at each other, cold and drenched.

"…Does the heater work?"

"Don't think so." She nods, turning away. When she turns back, she reaches out for his hand. He knows what she wants to say.

"Jane…"

"Yes." She looks at him, puzzled.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I meant it." She looks at him, eyes threatening to empty again. "Do you trust me?"

Her expression relaxed, and she squeezed his hand. "Of course I do." He smiled, and she smiled back, tiptoeing around the elephant in the car.

"Good." She pulls her hand back, sitting it awkwardly on her lap. He stares out into the mist, smoke diminishing slowly. His heart beats against his ribcage as he thinks about the last few minutes. _What am I going to do now?_ Is all that runs through his mind. Abruptly, a car pulls up behind them, startling him out of his thoughts. Lisbon jumps out of the car, walking towards the driver. As he follows her, Rigsby emerges, takes one look at them, and orders them into the car. "The heater's on. Now get in before you die of hypothermia." He says.

* * *

Back at the office, cleaned up and warm, he saunters into her office. She looks at him, knowing what's about to come.

"Hey."

"…Hey." He replies, unsure of how to start himself. He steps closer awkwardly.

"It's okay, Jane."

"What?"

"It's okay. If you think it would be better to pretend it never happened, then…it never happened."

"Oh."

"Yeah, it's for the best." She stands, walking close to him. "Let's go, we have a case." She smiles at him, and he smiles back. _Pretend…I'll try._


	6. Chapter 6

_Continued from chapter five._

It's been a week.

A week since he told her he loved her. And she knew that this time, he meant it.

There was no backing out now.

...Pretending that things were normal, well...that was hard. Every time he saw her, looked into her eyes, admired her smile, her laugh...he felt it. That pang.

It wasn't normally this bad. Just...well they'd both been so good together lately...not so much conflict, so much betrayal. It was good.

Until he screwed things up.

_What was he going to do now?_ That was the question ringing consistently in the back of his mind. _What to do now..._

* * *

She sat back in her chair, distracted by the thoughts that creep up to the forefront of her mind when she's alone.

...Jane...

She guessed. Well, she guessed that she knew...sort of. It had been pulling on the recesses of her mind at night..._does Jane love me?_...Well, now she knew.

When he had grabbed her hand and told her he loved her...and she knew that he meant it...she shakes her head. If she gets too caught up in this, something bad is bound to happen. And besides, they're pretending it didn't happen. It's for the best. It is.

...But it's absolutely killing her.

* * *

Just as he decides to go see her, there's a knock on the door. _It's as if she's in sync with me,_ he thinks, smiling. He drags the door open, revealing her concerned face.

"I was just coming down to see you."

"Oh really?" She strolls in, standing in the middle of the room. He pulls the door shut and walks up behind her.

"Jane...about what you said to me..." He lays a hand on her shoulder, wanting so badly to encircle his arms around her, to absorb her warmth. His other arm twitches as he restrains himself. _Control yourself..._

"Yes?" She turns around, taking his hand off her shoulder, squeezing it.

"We're friends. No, actually...we're partners. This..isn't allowed. It's the rules. And I'm the boss." He can see that this isn't what she wants, but it's what she has to want.

"I know." He says gently, smiling a little. She smiles back. She always had.

"...It's not that I...I don't care about you, or..." Her face turns red, and she drops off, unsure of what to say. She stares intently into his eyes,and pulls her hand away. She turns around, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry if I've made things worse. Lets just, forget it ever happened." She turns to face him, tears in her eyes.

"Jane...that's not what I meant." He steps closer, studying her face.

"...What do you mean?" She hesitates, battling an invisible wall, trying to get her feelings said.

She speaks so softly he barely hears her. "I...I care about you too, Jane...I do, really." She looks into his eyes, hers displaying the emotions she is not equipped to express. She had spent hours thinking about this, about how she felt. She tried so hard to force herself to just tell him, but every time she was given a chance, she backed out. _Is this as close as I can get? _She wonders, still staring into his eyes. _I want to tell you, that I feel the same way..._She studies his face, and in the silence she notices he's reading her. He knows. She hides her head in her hands. She doesn't want to see his reaction.

He steps closer, pulling her hands off her face, holding them tightly in his. He leans forward and gently plants a kiss on her forehead before pulling her closer to him. He holds her possessively, not intending on letting her go. This isn't the reaction she expected. She buries her head in his vest, unsure of how to respond. What now? Her coming up here has only made things more complicated.

"So where does this leave us?" He asks, still holding her tightly.

"I don't know."

"...I don't want to forget about this."

"Me neither."

"...Let's just...use this."

"Use this?"

"Yeah, to make our friendship stronger. Nothing more. Just close friends who care about each other. That's normal." She can do that. Friends. Good friends. Best friends...

"Okay." He smiles.

"Let's just ignore the whole...other thing." Even though he doesn't want to...he so desperately doesn't want to...

"Sounds like a plan." She pulls herself away, mustering every bit of self control she has left, and walks out of the room.

As he watches her go, one more thought enters his mind. _It's better than nothing..._


	7. Chapter 7

The hot lead flared with pain as it tore through her abdomen. This pain was so extreme compared to anything she's ever felt. She swayed slightly, trying to keep upright, as her hand slowly clenched her stomach, now stained with red. Jane ran to her, calling her name. She tried to focus on him, but her vision was blurring. He reached her just as she started to fall, and gently lowered her down. His hands were on hers now, trying to stem the flow. He whispered to her, "stay with me, stay with me, I can't lose you". She could feel the silent tears falling down on her cheeks, and unconsciousness creeping closer when he whispered one more thing. "I love you."

She bolted upright in her bed, startled by the dream. _It was just a dream…_She thought, but it seemed so real… She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped, hand going for her gun.

"Woah, relax, Lisbon. It's just me." She stared at him, unsure. Why is he here? She cautiously relaxed her muscles, trying to remember…when the recount hits her as hard as the bullet had. That wasn't just a dream…

"Jane?"

"It's okay; you were only just released from the hospital. You had a concussion, among other things. The doctor said it will take a while for everything to come together again. That's why I'm here." He scooted closer to her, taking her hand. "I took you home from the hospital, because you're not allowed back at work for another few weeks. So I'm just keeping an eye on you, making sure that you're okay." She smiled at him, glad for his presence. He leaned closer and hugged her tightly. She absorbed his stability and warmth, and before she knew it, she fell back into a deep sleep.

* * *

She awoke from restless sleep, like the nights before. As she sat up tensely, she could smell eggs and bacon from downstairs. She cautiously glanced around the room, spotting his jacket sprawled on the ground. She smiled and made her way downstairs, not bothering to change.

She silently slinked down the stairs, trying to conceal herself, but he caught eye of her.

"Good morning, sleepy." As she stepped closer he handed her a steaming cup of coffee and patted the seat beside him. "Sit down. I made breakfast." He slid a plate of bacon and eggs across to her.

"I didn't realise I had food." He laughed, holding a cup of tea.

"Well, I bought it. All you had in your fridge were some overripe bananas and a container of iffy cream." She smiles sheepishly. She isn't surprised. She hadn't even opened that thing in over a month. She took a mouthful of food, enjoying having it fresh, for once.

"Aw Jane, you didn't have to." She said, a mouthful of bacon and eggs still in her mouth.

"Trust me, I did." He said with a laugh. He's finished his tea now. "You know, I don't have to work today, so what do you want to do? I'm happy to clean something." She smiled, still eating. After she finished her mouthful, she looked at him, his dishevelled blonde hair, slightly crumpled vest, the bags under his eyes…

"Why don't you have to work? It's a Tuesday." He looked away, considering his response before answering.

"Okay, well, I called in a sick day so I could take care of you." She smiled, admiring his gesture.

"Jane, that's sweet of you, but I'm okay."

"Lisbon, I know that you're very capable of taking care of yourself, but it wasn't just my idea. The doctor agreed that you should be looked after for a while, but the team did too. They want you to recover as much as I do." He said, throwing her another smile before clearing the dishes. She sat there, thinking. _What is she going to do?_ No work. No exertion. But Jane's here, for now. He'll have to go back after a few days, though. But she'll find something.

Jane comes back with another full cup of coffee.

"Thank you. One is never enough."


	8. Chapter 8

As she walks, she can feel the warmth of the coffee in her hands, and she smiles. It's good to be back home, at the CBI. Jane walks close to her side. He'd been checking in on her almost every day after he had to come back here and consult. After all, the team couldn't survive without both of them for long.

They were here early at her request. No one was around. She liked the stillness. She glanced over at Jane, and couldn't help but wonder if he'd even slept at all, with the dark rings under his eyes. Ever since she was shot, he'd been…hovering over her. Protecting her. She remembered how he visited her every day in hospital, still worried for her wellbeing, even though the perp was killed. _It's probably because he was Red John's friend…_

"Lisbon? You going to drink that?" She looks up at him, then down at the coffee still clenched tightly in her hands.

"Yeah." He looks at her, concerned.

"Lisbon, if something's wrong, you can talk to me. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know." She smiles at him, and he smiles back.

"Good." He gently touchs her arm before walking towards his couch.

She heads into her office, placing the coffee on the table before shrugging off her jacket.

As she walks out into the bullpen, a shriek catches her attention. "Lisbon!" Van Pelt dashes across to her, arms engulfing her as she smiles widely.

"Oh it's so good to have you back." She squeezes her tightly before letting go.

"It's good to see you too." Before she gets a chance to open her office door, Rigsby and Cho walk over. Rigsby hugs her, and Cho offers her a hand shake, with a rare smile sprawled on his lips.

After all the welcomes have been said and everyone goes back to their desks, she slips into her office, forgetting her previous agenda. She wades through the ever-growing mound of paperwork on her desk, the coffee sitting cold and neglected on the table.


	9. Chapter 9

They almost had him, he was right in front of them. Now he's gone. She looks across at Jane, the disappointment showing in his eyes. She reaches out and grabs his hand, staring into his sad eyes. He looks down at their hands, a small smile spreading on his face. He looks up into her eyes, the sadness slowly falling away. He smiles again, turning his head back to the scene in front of them.

All the cops have left, and the sirens and lights fade in the distance. The cold wind bites through her jacket, and she shivers. The cold metal of Jane's car numbs her skin. They lean against it, staring into the night sky. The night they almost caught Red John…

Jane looks back into her eyes, this time the sadness gone. He squeezes her hand before pulling away.

"I'm so glad he didn't hurt you." He says gently. She can hear the sadness in his voice, see the relief in his eyes.

"Me too." She says quietly, smiling softly. He smiles back, finally breaking eye contact.

After a moment of consideration, he looks at her again. Gently he pulls her close. He holds her tightly, embracing her presence. She sighs into his neck, breath warm. As he caresses her hair, he realizes that even if he never catches Red John, as long as he has her…he'll be alright.


	10. Chapter 10

He pulls up to the warehouse, scene sprawled with lights and police officers. He jumps out of the car, and runs straight towards Rigsby.

"Hey, Jane."

"Where is she? Is she okay?" He asks, unable to stand still.

"She's alive, but I don't know where she is." Rigsby replies, looking around. "Don't you want to hear what happened with-"

"Yeah later." He says, waving his hand. He turns and runs further into the crowd. "Lisbon!"

"…Red John." Rigsby mutters, turning for his car.

The paramedic carefully wraps a bandage around her forearm.

"That'll do it. You're good to go, Agent Lisbon."

"Thank you." As she gingerly hops off the stretcher, she hears her name floating through the crowd.

"Lisbon!" She stands up straight, trying to see through the sea of forensics and officers.

"Jane?"

"Lisbon?" He calls, emerging from a wall of people. Recognition flickers on his face as he sprints towards her. She takes a few tentative steps towards him, arms outstretched. He embraces her tightly, squeezing her close.

"I didn't know if you were alive…" He says, tightening his hold on her.

"I'm okay. Few cuts and bruises." She nestles her head into his chest, soaking in his warmth.

"So he didn't hurt you? You're okay?"

"I'm okay." He sighs, relieved. Standing there, in the cool night air, officials scrambling to get work done, the lights still flashing…he doesn't care about Red John. He cares about her.


	11. Chapter 11

_Continued from chapter ten._

She's sitting at her desk, wading through her paperwork. Out of the corner of her eye she sees him stroll through the open door. She ignores his presence and continues to work. He slowly edges closer, perching himself on the end of her desk. She looks up briefly, locking eyes with him.

"What do you want, Jane?" She asks, tiresome.

"Nothing." He says, still sitting on her desk.

"Then why are you on my desk?"

"I have nothing to do."

"Yeah, well, at least you don't have to do all this paperwork." She says, gesturing to the mountain of the stuff on her desk.

"True. You want a coffee?" He asks, standing now.

"No I'm fine." She looks back up at him, reading his face. "Wait…Jane, is this about last week? I'm fine, really. I know we didn't catch him, but there'll be other times." He doesn't break eye contact, but instead watches her intently.

"Lisbon, it's not about that."

"Well, what is it about?" He hesitates before answering.

"Last week I thought I lost you, and that was the worst feeling in the world for me." He says, edging around to her chair. He rests a hand on her desk, staring down into her eyes. "I just want to...I don't know, take advantage of your company as much as I can." He leans back, smiling softly. She smiles back, unsure of how to reply.

"It's okay." He says, eyes fixated on hers. "You don't have to say anything." _How can he know me so well? _She wonders.

"Oh, Jane." Is all she can formulate. She stands and hugs him briefly. He squeezes her tightly before pulling back. She smiles at him, and he smiles back. He turns to her couch, and with a practiced flop, melds into the cushions.


	12. Chapter 12

He runs from the elevator towards the bullpen.

"Lisbon! Lisbon!" Several cops following the rest of the team swarm the area, searching interrogation rooms, offices, everything.

"Jane?" It's faint, but it's definite.

She is alive.

"Lisbon!" He calls one more time, listening for her as he dashes towards his couch. He can see movement behind his desk, and he sees her lying there, struggling to sit up.

He rushes to her side, holding her shoulders. She lies there, breathing hard; there's a bruise on her face, and blood on the side of her head.

"Lisbon. Oh I'm so glad you're alive." He says, tears of relief forming in his eyes. She looks up at him, a small smile on her lips.

"Me too." He gently brushes the hair from her forehead, smiling. _She's alive... _he thinks happily, _Red John didn't kill her._

She groans, trying to push herself to rise.

"Don't move. Looks like you might have a concussion." She grimaces as she tries to relax her tense muscles.

"Jane, I don't want to stay down here." She says quietly.

"I know." He replies. He carefully slides a hand around her shoulders, pulling her into a sitting position. She stretches her arms around his neck, as he gently lifts her up. He walks slowly, half-supporting half-carrying her, ignoring the shouts of "clear!" and "he's not here". He takes her to her office, cautiously helping her onto her couch.

"How do you feel?" He asks, concern written all over his face.

"Better." She says, smiling a little.

"Good." He places a hand on her forehead, and with the other, he strokes her arm lightly. She closes her eyes at his touch, breathing slowly.

He leans closer, thumb brushing over her brow. "Stay with me". She opens her eyes, staring into his. "Concussion, remember?" She sighs, still staring into his eyes. "The paramedics will be here soon."

"Okay." A hush falls over them as they stare at each other, with nothing else to look at. He continues to stroke her arm soothingly, hoping to distract her from her discomfort. The warmth from his soft hands seep into her, and a sense of protection fills her. She feels so sleepy, especially with his soothing touch. She wants to lean into his warmth, soak it in. She wants him to hug her, and stay like that. She's missed him so much, after the whole Red John thing...

She continues to stare into his eyes, using them as a focal point to keep her conscious. He looks down at her, an emotion on his face that she's never seen before. She wonders if her expression mirrors his. If he knows what she's thinking. Just then a bell dings, and he breaks eye contact as he glances out the door. The paramedic rushes past, a stretcher and a bag of supplies at hand.

Jane jumps up and calls him into her office.

"She's got a head injury." She can hear, and the paramedic is there, lifting her into a sitting position. She just catches a glance of him as he backs out of her office.


	13. Chapter 13

_Continued from chapter 12..._

He walks out of the office, wandering aimlessly for a few minutes. After a while he decides to go find Cho and get an update on the situation.

"Hey, Jane!" He hears behind him, and he turns to see Cho walking towards him.

"Ah, Cho. Just the man I want to see."

"..Okay. Is Lisbon alright?"

"Oh yeah, she'll be fine." Cho nods in response, breathing hard. They must have searched the whole building. "So, have you guys found anything yet?" He shakes his head, hands on his hips.

"Nothing yet, but they're still searching. The cameras were all turned off, and there's no way to know if he stole anything."

"So it's likely that Lisbon was in the way because she was working late, then."

"Yeah." He looks around nervously, wondering for the purpose of his coming here. Why had he told them that he had Lisbon here? Why send out a team, namely himself, to admire his handiwork when there was none to admire?

"Mister Jane, is it?" The paramedic asks as he walks towards him.

"Yes?"

"She's ready to go."

"Okay, great. Thank you." Cho looks at him, then heads off to talk to another officer. He walks back into her office, running a shaky hand through his blonde locks. The adrenaline is still coursing through his body, and now he has no way to burn it off.

She's sitting on her couch, head resting in her hands, elbows on her knees. She has a bandage on the side of her head, and she holds an ice pack to it. He crouches in front of her, eye level, and softly touches one of her hands. She looks up at him, frowning. He takes her hand, holding it tightly in his.

"My head hurts." She says quietly. He observes her, and after a moment of thought, rises and sits next to her, letting go of her hand. He leans forward, pulling her close to him. She abandons the ice and wraps her arms around him, glad that she has an excuse for this kind of intimacy. She nestles her sore head into his chest, the pain slipping away as the seconds tick by.

As he holds her, he thinks, _I could stay like this forever. _


	14. Chapter 14

He's in her apartment. He can count the number of times he's been here on one hand.

Ever since this morning, when they found her on the floor of her office, a terrible concussion, the whole bullpen ransacked…he hasn't left her side. And he doesn't plan on leaving any time soon.

Not when it could have been _him_.

Now he lies on her couch, arms stretched around his head, comfortable. Finally, he allows himself to relax, just a little. Enough to slow the erratic pulsing of his heart back down to an average speed.

He twists his head towards the stairs, something moving in his peripheral vision.

"Hey, Lisbon. Can't sleep?" She skulks down the stairs, stopping halfway.

"…Yeah." He jumps off the couch, walking towards her. He observes her messed hair, the flannel pyjamas, the dark circles under her eyes.

"Me neither. Come on." He takes her hand, leading her back to her bedroom.

He walks in, letting go of her hand. He sits on the edge of her bed, pulls back the covers and taps the space beside him.

"You want me to get back into bed?" She asks beside him, and he nods.

"…I can help you sleep." He says, shifting his position as she slides under the covers.

"Jane, it's not like that."

"Then what is it like?" She pauses, hands folded in her lap.

"I don't know." He looks into her eyes, searching.

"How about I give it a try?" She nods. He stares into her eyes, probing, looking. "It's not true." Silence.

"What isn't?" He looks at her, concentrating.

"I know you think that everyone sees your attack as weakness, but they don't. You are strong. You're the strongest person I've ever met. And no one else thinks otherwise. This could have happened to anyone. It's just unfortunate that you arrived at work early this morning." There's silence as she stares at him, considering his words. He leans forward, a small smile playing on his face. "And it's completely normal." She just looks at him, confused.

"What is?" He leans back, reaching for her hand.

"Craving human intimacy. Especially when you've had a day like today." She looks up at him, unsure of how to respond. "…Do you want me to stay?" He asks quietly. She looks down, shaking her head. "Okay." He stands, walks to the other side of the bed, and crawls under the covers.

"Jane?" He looks at her, arm outstretched.

"Come here." She just looks at him. "Lisbon, your eyes never lie. Now, get over here." She looks away before scooting closer to him. He encircles his arm around her, pulling her into his chest. As she relaxes, she slowly spreads her arms across his unvested chest, snuggling her head deep into his warmth, feeling his heart beating underneath.

"Thank you, you know, for everything..." He reaches his other arm across her, holding her tightly.

"It's okay. I'd do anything for you, Lisbon."

* * *

They must have slept for hours.

He shifts his gaze to the sunlight streaming through her window, unable to remember a time when he'd slept so…restfully.

He turns back to look at her, messy hair and peaceful form as she breathes slowly against his chest. He wishes he could relish in this moment, and wake up like this every morning.

But he can't.

She starts to stir, rolling her head along his chest. She runs her hands along his shirt, then pulls them in close around her head. He can't help but wonder if she thinks he's a pillow.

He smooths the hair back from her face, rubbing her arm. She continues to stir, sighing peacefully. After a few minutes, she slowly batts her eyes, adjusting to the bright sunlight now flowing into the room. She turns her head, looks up at his face, for a moment confused…but then she smiles.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I slept pretty well last night."

"Me too." She starts to sit up, but grips her head and moans softly.

"You okay?" He asks, arms still around her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Stupid concussion." She smiles, an awkward blush splaying on her cheeks. He smiles in return.

"As long as you're okay." She stares into his eyes, neither of them breaking contact for what feels like forever.

"I should get dressed." She says quietly, still not breaking eye contact. He pulls her in for a hug, and whispering says, "I'm so glad that you're okay."

"Me too." She replies. And then she's gone, her touch still lingering on his skin.


	15. Chapter 15

The mist settles over ground around them—thin, smoky tendrils curl around the wheels of his Citroën. Tall, spindly trees sway in the wind; the body lies beneath the largest one.

_So hauntingly beautiful, _he thought, _at least, for a crime scene._

He leans against his car, the cold metal slowly adjusting to his body heat. She leans over the body, hair falling across her face. _So beautiful…_

"Jane! You seen enough?" Her voice breaks the silence, then is quickly whipped away by the gentle wind.

"Yeah." She nods in response, muttering to the coroner. He glances away, back at the trees being swallowed by the fog.

Her soft tread nears, and he smiles at her.

"Quite beautiful, isn't it?" She says, glancing around. "But still, really creepy."

She settles next to him, hand resting on his. Her heat warms his cold hand, and he feels it radiate through his body. He smiles at her again, and she smiles back. _So beautiful…_


End file.
